the_wizard_of_oz_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Wizard of Oz (Wendy version)
Cast Dorothy Gale: Wendy Moira Angela Darling (Peter Pan (1953)) Extras with Wendy: Peter Pan, and John and Michael Darling (Peter Pan (1953)) Toto: Thumper (Bambi; He can talk in Oz) Scarecrow: Slippy Toad (Star Fox) Tin Man: XR (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) Cowardly Lion: Tiny Tiger (Crash Bandicoot) Ozma: Alice (Alice in Wonderland (1951); Similar to "Tangled," but with a magic rainbow pendant instead of long magic hair) Extra with Alice: Dinah (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) Extra companions: Gideon (Pinocchio; His dream is to find and marry the lost princess of Oz eventually, and as Ozma’s OC lover Tipper), Skippy (Robin Hood), and Tigger, Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Roo, Lumpy, Rabbit, and Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh); Their dream is to own a Hundred Acre Wood-themed cafe, despite being con artists and all sharing the role of Jack Pumpkinhead) Wicked Witch of the West: Queen Grimhilde (Snow White and the Seven Dwarves; As a hag) Mombi/Extra with Grimhilde: Laylamon (Digimon Fusion; Like Gothel from "Tangled") Glinda the Good Witch of the North: Princess Luna (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Good Witch of the South: Lilymon (Digimon) Wicked Witch of the East: Lady Tremaine (Cinderella (1950); Already deceased) Munchkins: Fairies (Tinker Bell franchise) Emerald City Gatekeeper: Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) Emerald City Cabby: Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) Horse of a Different Color: Stays the same Emerald City Salon Worker: Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) Emerald City Guard who becomes moved by Dorothy's sob story: Mad Hatter (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) Extra with the Mad Hatter: March Hare (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) Wizard: Master Eraqus (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep) Winkie Guards: Stays the same Nikko the Flying Monkey: Stays the same Flying Monkeys: Stays the same Poppies: Aquatic Imps Kalidah: Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)) Witch's wolves: Devidramon (Digimon) Witch's crows: Demidevimon and bats (Digimon) Witch's bees: Fanbeemon (Digimon) Angry apple trees: Stays the same Cornfield crows: Murkrow and Honchkrow (Pokemon) Alice's real parents: Squall Leonhart and Rinoa Heartilly (Final Fantasy VIII) Aunt Em: Mary Darling (Peter Pan (1953)) Uncle Henry: George Darling (Peter Pan (1953)) Hunk, Hickory, and Zeke: Lost Boys (Peter Pan (1953)) Extras with the Kansas group: Tiger Lily and Nana Darling (Peter Pan (1953)) Almyra Gulch: Mother Gothel (Tangled) Professor Marvel: Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective) Items Ruby Slippers: Stays the same (For Wendy) Extra magic items: Sapphire Hat (For John) and Topaz Gloves (For Michael) Extra magic weapon: Elemental Dagger (For Peter) List of Musical Numbers: 1 Nobody Understands Me (Performed by Wendy, Peter, John, Michael, Mary, George, and Farmhands) 2 Somewhere Over the Rainbow (Performed by Wendy) 3 Wonders of the World (Performed by Basil, Wendy, Peter, John, and Michael) 4 Pixie Hollow Musical Sequence (Parody of "Munchkinland Musical Sequence") (Performed by Wendy, Peter, John, Michael, Princess Luna, Lilymon, and Fairies) 5 Follow the Yellow Brick Road/We're Off to See the Wizard (Performed by Fairies) 6 When Will My Life Begin (Performed by Alice) 7 Soon As We Get Home (Parody of "Soon As I Get Home") (Performed by Wendy) 8 If I Only Had a Brain/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 1 (Performed by Slippy, Wendy, Peter, John, Michael, and Thumper) 9 Mother Knows Best (Performed by Laylamon) 10 If I Only Had a Heart/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 2 (Performed by XR, Wendy, Peter, John, Michael, Thumper, and Slippy) 11 When Will My Life Begin Reprise 2 (Performed by Alice) 12 If I Only Had the Nerve/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 3 (Performed by Tiny, Wendy, Peter, John, Michael, Thumper, Slippy, and XR) 13 Journey to the Past/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 4 (Performed by Alice, Wendy, Peter, John, Michael, Thumper, Slippy, XR, Tiny, and Gideon) 14 When I See a Misfit Fly (Parody of "When I See an Elephant Fly") (Performed by Skippy and Tigger's Group) 15: When I See a Misfit Fly Reprise/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 5 (Parody of "When I See an Elephant Fly Reprise") (Performed by Skippy, Tigger's group, Wendy, Peter, John, Michael, Thumper, Slippy, XR, Tiny, Alice, and Gideon) 16 Healing Incantation (Performed by Alice) 17 Mother Knows Best Reprise (Performed by Laylamon) 18 Be Like a Lion (Parody of "Be a Lion") (Performed by Wendy, Alice, and Tiny) 19 Aquatic Imp Dance (Parody of the Poppies' exotic dance from "The Wiz Live!") (Just music) 20 Optimistic Voices (Performed by Chorus) 21 In the Merry Old Land of Oz (Performed by Wendy's Group and Emerald City Citizens) 22 I See the Light (Performed by Wendy, Alice, Peter, and Gideon) 23 Distant Melody (Performed by Wendy, Peter, John, and Michael) 24 Bring Me the Broomstick (Performed by the disguised Eraqus) 25 We Got It (Song from "The Wiz Live!") (Performed by Wendy's Group) 26 The Jitterbug (Performed by Wendy's Group) 27 Magic Items Blues (Parody of "Red Shoes Blues") (Performed by Grimhilde, Laylamon, and Winkie Guards) 28 Somewhere Over the Rainbow Reprise (Performed by Wendy) 29 If We Only Had a Plan (Performed by Slippy, XR, Tiny, Gideon, Skippy, and Tigger's Group) 30 Healing Incantation Reprise (Performed by Alice) 31 Ding-Dong the Witch is Dead Emerald City Reprise (Performed by Cast) 32 Already Home (Performed by Aqua, Lilymon, Wendy's Group, and Emerald City Citizens) 33 Home ("The Wiz Live!" Version) (Performed by Wendy) 34/35 At the Beginning (From "Anastasia") (Performed by Donna Lewis and Richard Marx) (First song at the end credits) 35/36 Journey to the Past End Credits Version (Performed by Aaliyah) (Second song at the end credits) 36/37 Somewhere Over the Rainbow End Credits Version (Occasional song) (Performed by Celine Dion) (Third song at the end credits) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Problems at Home (Wendy version) Chapter 2: Gothel's Threat/Running Away Chapter 3: Basil's Advice/The Twister Chapter 4: Pixie Hollow/The Journey Begins (Wendy Version) Chapter 5: Alice's Life in Laylamon's Tower/Gideon Hired to Find the Lost Princess Chapter 6: Meeting Slippy/Laylamon's Manipulation on Alice Chapter 7: Meeting XR/Gideon Takes Alice Out of the Tower Chapter 8: Meeting Tiny/Alice, Dinah, and Gideon Get to Know Each Other Chapter 9: Meeting Alice, Dinah, and Gideon/Meeting the Skippy and Tigger's Group Chapter 10: Picked On/Magic and Flying Lessons (Wendy version) Chapter 11: Lumpy's Sad Past/Going into the Chasm Chapter 12: Mojo Jojo's Lair/Escape and Recovery Chapter 13: Resting for the Night/Alice Stands Up to Laylamon Chapter 14: Aquatic Imps/Arriving at Emerald City Chapter 15: The Lantern Festival/Wendy’s Sob Story Chapter 16: Meeting the Wizard/Going to Fight Grimhilde and Laylamon Chapter 17: Fighting Monstrous Obstacles in the Haunted Forest/The Jitterbug (Wendy version) Chapter 18: Wendy, Peter, John, Michael, Thumper, and Alice Captured/Alice Deceived by Laylamon Chapter 19: Thumper and Dinah Bring Help in the Form of Their Friends/Alice Discovers the Truth Chapter 20: Final Battle/The Lost Princess Found (Wendy version) Chapter 21: The Wizard's True Form/The Group's Dreams Comes True (Wendy version) Chapter 22: There's No Place Like Home/Ending (Wendy version) For gallery: The Wizard of Oz (Wendy Version) Gallery For sequel: Back to Oz (Wendy version) For third and final sequel: Alice of Oz Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies